


Worth the Risk

by paranoid_parallax



Series: lotura week 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Mentioned Zarkon (Voltron), Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Short One Shot, Time Skips, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: Day 1: Adoration / Longing (Camellia)Lotor and Allura never intended to fall in love. They each warned themselves to stay away, to not risk any emotional entanglement with the other... and yet here they are nonetheless.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: lotura week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613221
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Lotura Week 2020





	Worth the Risk

Lotor had not expected the Altean princess to take over his thoughts like this.

Not to say that he’d just meant to get close to her to gain access to the power he needed, but… well, frankly, he had.

And that detached mindset was gone. Somehow, Allura had broken through centuries of careful isolating in a matter of weeks. He was talking to her, _trusting_ her. Wanting to be with her. Smiling unconsciously every time he saw her.

Lotor found himself wanting to spend all of his time with her. She was so easy to open up to, in a way no one else (except maybe Kova) had ever been. After he’d been forced to kill his father— nearly been killed by him— Allura had been there for him. When he’d told her about the planet Zarkon had destroyed to make a point to him, she hadn’t accused him of lying, and more surprisingly, hadn’t blamed him for what happened.

Princess Allura had no reason to trust him. Was she putting on an act, or did she really feel the same way he did?

“Lotor?”

“Yes?” He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as she approached him.

“We’ll be there soon.”

Lotor nodded. Oriande, that place of legend. He couldn’t believe she had found it, after all those years he’d spent searching… but it was to be expected of such a powerful Altean alchemist. Excitement filled him at the thought that soon, they would really be there. They were going to Oriande. Together.

She took his hand, and the last of his nervousness faded.

"You can do this," he assured her.

The princess smiled, and he could swear there was affection in those eyes— was he imagining it? " _We_ can do this."

——————————

Allura hadn’t meant to get so attached to the Galra Emperor, of all people. Lotor was the ruler of the empire that had wiped out the Altean civilization, the son of _Zarkon_.

And yet…

He was kind. He was respectful. She kept telling herself it was all some manipulative trick, but the more he spoke to her, the more she became convinced he was sincere.

And she couldn’t deny that he was attractive.

When they’d arrived at Oriande, and she’d seen those marks that matched her own… it was like a sign.

They were bent a little, not quite like normal Altean marks. One of a kind.

He certainly was.

Why couldn’t she get him out of her head? This would only lead to heartbreak. Lotor was a dangerous, volatile enemy with whom it was currently in their best interest to work alongside, nothing more.

So why wasn’t he acting dangerous and volatile?

Lies, manipulation… they all knew he was capable of it. Of course that was all… but it didn’t feel like a lie. It felt like something wonderful.

“Allura?”

Smiling in spite of herself, she turned to face Lotor. “Hello.”

“Ready to test the ship?”

 _Ready to enter the rift?_ her mind corrected. Allura took a deep breath, eyes closing for a moment, then locked her gaze with his as her face settled into an expression of determination. “Yes. Let’s go.”


End file.
